girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Oregon and Southwest Washington, Inc.
Formed by the merger of Girl Scouts - Columbia River Council, Girl Scouts of Santiam Council, Girl Scouts of Western Rivers Council, and Girl Scouts of Winema Council in October 2008. Service centers in Oregon * Bend * Eugene * Medford * Portland Program centers * Albany Program Center is located in a residential section of Albany. * Lebanon Program Center is a converted schoolhouse located in Lebanon. * Newport Program Center is located in residential Newport near the beach and the Oregon Coast Aquarium. * Seaside Program Center is located in residential Seaside near the beach. Summer resident camps * Camp Arrowhead is 260 acres (1.1 km2) located in the Gorge near Stevenson, Washington. Camp Arrowhead has 260 acres of forest, meadows, trails, and a lake. It was opened in 1948. * Camp Cleawox is located two miles south of Florence in the Oregon Dunes National Recreation Area. This 47 acres (190,000 m2) site is situated on a freshwater lake. Girl Scouts first started camping there before 1930 and in 1938/1939 substantial work was done by the Civilian Conservation Corps. The property was also leased by other groups until 1949.3 * Camp Whispering Winds is located in the forested hills of Kings Valley. The camp includes 220 acres (0.89 km2) and a central lake. Outdoor Program Centers * The Homestead Outdoor Program Center is 32 acres (130,000 m2) located on the historically significant Creighton Homestead in Rhododendron at the base of Mount Hood. * Mountaindale Outdoor Program Center is located off Sunset Highway in North Plains. Mountaindale has 50 acres (200,000 m2) of woods, a meadow, and a pond. * Ruth Hyde Outdoor Program Center is 90 acres (360,000 m2) about seven miles west of Grants Pass. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Levels * Daisy Scouts * Brownie Scouts * Junior Scouts * Cadette Scouts * Senior Scouts * Ambassador Scouts Daisies (Grades K-1) Being a Girl Scout Daisy is a great way for girls who are just starting school to make friends and gain confidence. They have fun creative activities, learn about nature and science and explore the arts and their communities. Girl Scout Daisies earn petals as they learn the values of Girl Scouting and explore their world through Girl Scout journeys. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Daisy Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and decide on activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Promise Center * Amazing Daisy Promise Center Petals * Lupe, Honest and Fair * Sunny, Friendly and Helpful * Zinni, Considerate and Caring * Tula, Courageous and Strong * Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do * Gloria, Respect Myself and Others * Gerri, Respect Authority * Clover, Use Resources Wisely * Rosie, Make the World a Better Place * Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout Leaves * Count It Up * Making Choices * Money Counts * Talk It Up Brownies (Grades 2-3) Girl Scout Brownies begin earning the traditional Girl Scout badges, explore their world through Girl Scout journeys, and perform simple community service projects. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Brownies can earn badges by trying new activities and going places. They engage in Journey activities to learn leadership skills. Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Brownie Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and help them choose activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Juniors (Grades 4-5) Girl Scout Juniors earn badges and discover what girl power is all about through new activities and by learning to take charge of their own plans. They gain self-confidence as they explore the world in partnership with their troop leaders. Girl Scout Juniors are ready to work on their Bronze Award, a leadership adventure and the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As they plan and complete their project they develop more confidence, meet new people, and have the kind of fun that happens when Girl Scouts work together to make a difference. Juniors may run portions of their own meetings — setting the program, taking turns guiding their sister Girl Scouts through the Girl Scout promise, songs, financial report, activities, closing... whatever works for your troop. Meetings may include planning for upcoming events, trips and outings. They also have fun earning badges and patches, and may take on organizing activities for Brownie and Daisy Girl Scouts. Junior Troop Leaders encourage girls to take on leadership tasks within the framework of the troop meeting. Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Girl Scout Cadettes mix and match activities to suit their interests, and gain self-confidence as they give back to the world aound them. They connect with each other, have fun, and build self-esteem as they work on a range of projects and gain life experiences. They may choose to earn their Silver Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Cadettes have more control of what they do as Girl Scouts and are encouraged to pursue individual and group goals. Focus grows toward maintaining healthy lifestyles, taking a stand on issues within the community and learning how to resolve conflict and set goals. However, a Girl Scout Cadette still has the opportunity to mix and match activities that support her passions and earn her badges! Meetings vary a great deal, depending on individual and group projects, which are more complex than younger levels of Girl Scouts. Meetings will often involve learning about a topic or a concept, and then taking steps to improve the world through education or service. Cadette Girl Scouts often choose to organize or help with activities for their sister Daisy, Brownie or Junior Girl Scouts. Cadette Troop Leaders act as advisors to their Girl Scouts as they make nearly all decisions about their program. Seniors (Grades 9-10) Girl Scout Seniors increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. They may choose to work on Senior Journeys as preparation for their Gold Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Seniors rule! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. Senior Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to assist them as they plan to meet their goals. Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Ambassadors are ready to take on the world! They increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. Girl Scout Ambassadors discover how to be an advocate for the causes they care about. They may choose to plan and execute their Gold Award, the highest achievement in Girl Scouting, which is a prestigious affirmation that they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Ambassadors run the show! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. They organize volunteers to achieve their goals. Ambassador Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to help them as they plan to meet their goals. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: It’s Your Story—Tell It! It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Thin Mints * Trefoils * Samoas * Toffee-tastic Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Highest Awards Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Oregon and Southwest Washington Category:GSOSW Category:Part of WAGGGS